Sacrificio por una Lágrima
by Andromisnati
Summary: Retrato de un Draco caído en desgracia, que va descubriendo una vida nueva que sin embargo no será jamás para él.
1. AÑO 1: Pansy Parkinson

El joven sonrió con desprecio y miró el torbellino frente a él. "Díselo ¿sí, Potter? Me gustaría al menos que derramara unas lágrimas por mí." Harry se quedó mirando la escena impresionado, mientras desaparecía, y para su sorpresa, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AÑO 1: Pansy Parkinson

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La salida de Harry Potter de la escuela fue más publicitada de lo que él hubiera querido. La muerte de Voldemort había elevado exponencialmente su fama y lo único que esperaba después de la graduación era mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo. Por ello, cuando Ron le confirmó que habían conseguido el apartamento en Londres no pudo sino sentir alivio. Tras 17 años de vivir bajo el 'yugo' de sus tíos, ahora tendría un hogar para si, un verdadero refugio.

El alumno que al contrario deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no salir de Hogwarts era Draco Malfoy. Los recientes acontecimientos lo habían colocado en una situación muy incómoda. La muerte de su padre, el arresto de por vida de su madre y la expropiación parcial de sus bienes eran una parte. A eso se sumaba la imposibilidad de tocar el resto de su fortuna hasta cumplidos los 21 años, la libertad condicional y que estuviera obligado a vivir mientras tanto bajo la supervisión de su tía Andrómeda.  
La primera vez que la había visto fue en su audiencia. Esa excéntrica mujer, esposa de un Muggle, había ofrecido su casa y familia para encargarse de erradicar las malas mañas de su sobrino. Draco había asegurado entonces que tal vez Azkabán (ya sin dementores, por supuesto) no se oía tan mal, pero el juez, ese maldito Director Dumbledore, encontró la sugerencia como superior a la prisión. Y su sentencia fue precisamente que el joven quedara a cargo de ella, y que en caso se escapara, su fortuna no podría ser reclamada. Draco sintió que sus peores pesadillas estaban por realizarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer año fue un infierno tanto para Draco como para la familia Tonks. El muchacho frenaba sus más malévolos impulsos con el pensamiento fijo de recuperar sus bienes y huir de las ridículas maneras de sus 'parientes pobres.' A pesar de ello, su agria actitud bastaba para poner nervioso al esposo de Andrómeda, Ted, y sacar de sus casillas a su prima Ninfadora (¡cómo se había reído de su nombre!) Era ella quien más le molestaba.

La joven Tonks era una Auror, una especie de policía mágica, y era precisamente la que había arrestado a Narcissa Malfoy, su madre. Peor aún, tenía esta costumbre de invitar a Hermione Granger cada quincena a tomar té. Dos miembros de la orden del Fénix: una Auror mestiza y una sangre-sucia sabelotodo, en un mismo cuarto y muy cerca de él.

"Hola, Draco," saludó con frialdad Hermione al verlo aparecer por la puerta principal. Tonks le dio una mirada de curiosidad. Hoy traía el cabello en rizos celestes que le llegaban a la cintura. Él no contestó, y desapareció por la escalera refunfuñando. Pero no subió, quería escuchar de qué hablaban... Tal vez de alguna debilidad de la Orden que en un futuro podría aprovechar.

"Parece que su orgullo ha sido roto," rió Hermione. Tonks sonrió. "Es realmente un caso. Cuando recién llegó no dejaba de insultarnos y tirarnos maleficios sencillos. No se atrevía a más, ya que está en libertad condicional. Pero ha disminuido con el tiempo. Ahora nos está dando un trato glacial. Papá está encantado." La jovencita rió, mientras Tonks adquiría la cara complacida de su padre. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Todo esto era irrelevante.

"¿Y qué hay de Ginny, Hermione? ¿Le va bien en su último año?" "Sí, demasiado bien diría yo. Está saliendo con este chico... Ya olvidé su nombre, es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Por lo que me dice, está MUY enamorada." Tonks suspiró. "El amor está en el aire, ¿no? Harry también anda en las nubes." Esta vez Hermione rió. "Ron me dice que no para de hablar de ella. Aunque no está seguro de que ella lo corresponda." La alegre Auror se puso a pensar. "No sé, aunque podría preguntárselo disimuladamente. Me preocupa que esto afecte el desempeño de Harry en sus pruebas de Auror. Yo soy su entrenadora, y quiero que haga lo mejor que pueda."

Hermione pensó que Tonks parecía una maestra orgullosa de Harry. Y para Harry, Tonks se había vuelto como una hermana. Tras perder a Sirius, el entusiasmo de la sobrina de éste le había recordado la calidez de su padrino. Tonks era la descendencia de Sirius, y para Harry, era familia.

"Oye," dijo Tonks con picardía, "hemos estado hablando de amores y tú no has mencionado a Ronald." Esta vez, los colores de Hermione subieron en su rostro. "¿Cuánto llevan saliendo ya?" "Dos años," contestó recobrando la compostura." Draco se hartó de esta charla sin sentido y simplemente fue a su cuarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy Parkinson había perdido el brillo de la adolescencia, sin embargo, para Draco ella era la única que lo comprendía. Ella lo había acompañado a sus audiencias, y simpre le había juardo lealtad. Solían encontrarse en un bar cercano a la antigua mansión de Malfoy "El Tuétano," aunque Draco empezaba a cansarse de ir allá. Pansy parecía cada vez menos alegre de verlo y le fastidiaba tener que movilizarse tanto, en especial considerando que debía usar el transporte Muggle en un largo trecho.

Pansy no lo saludó esta vez. Sólo lo miró de arriba a abajo con poco interés. "Así que aquí estás de nuevo." "Sí, nena." La besó, y notó que ella movía los ojos hacia un lado. "¿Pasa algo?" "Tenemos que hablar." Draco se sentó a regañadientes a su lado. "¿Qué?" "Esto ya no va más. Ya no nos conocemos y la verdad no me gusta que no pagues los tragos, ni me traigas regalos... Como antes." Draco golpeó la mesa. "Sabes que es temporal." "Pues ya no estoy interesada." "¿Qué estás diciendo?" Pansy sacudió su cabello con desprecio. "Ahora vives con Muggles, eres pobre y te ha domado el Ministerio de Magia. Tú, que eras parte de la orgullosa Juventud Mortífaga, te has convertido en una vergüenza. No quiero que me vean contigo." Draco la miró con creciente indiferencia y rió. "Haz lo que quieras." Pansy alzó el rostro con orgullo. "Bien, saldré con Marcus Flint." Draco ignoró lo último y salió. Estaba harto que le recordaran lo débil que se había vuelto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era humillante, pero no tenía más salida que hacer lo que le decían. Draco Malfoy trabajaba de asistente en el Banco Gringotts. En un principio, Ninfadora se había burlado de él, y aseguró que lo despedirían en un dos por tres. Sólo por contradecirla, fingió amabilidad ante los clientes, aunque su hipocresía era visible para la atenta mirada de su supervisor. A los gnomos les cayó en gracia su habilidad para mentir, así como la seguridad de que no los engañaría a ellos (el Ministerio le quitaría su fortuna de inmediato si lo hacía) así que lo designaron como agente financiero para las cuentas importantes. Se convirtió en una estrella. Antiguos amigos de su familia confiaban en él como un correcto sangre limpia caído en desgracia. A los gnomos les encantaba su eficiencia. Él se encargaba de dar lo suficiente a cada uno para tenerles satisfechos. Su sueldo (no se acostumbraba a esa palabra) empezaba a crecer, así como sus contactos entre las familias prominentes.

Llevaba ya cuatro meses en el trabajo, cuando dos caras conocidas aparecieron en su despacho. Sonrió con deferencia. "El menor de los chicos Weasley y Harry Potter, ¡qué sorpresa!" Ron se vio tentado a salir corriendo, pero Harry lo hizo sentarse junto a él. "Hola, Malfoy. No sabía que mi cuenta había sido trasladada a tus manos. Te especializas en las fortunas, ¿no?" Draco parpadeó sin decir palabra. Harry era más imponente ahora. Un año de entrenamiento para Auror lo había vuelto más fuerte y tenía un color más sano en el cuerpo. No había que provocarlo. Ronald Weasley, en cambio, estaba nervioso y sin afeitar. Draco pensó con desprecio que tal vez nunca había entrado a un despacho de Gringotts.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" "Quiero hacer una transferencia... Un préstamo," aclaró Harry al ver la mirada insistente de Ron. "Asumo que será de la bóveda de Sr. Potter a la del Sr. Weasley (hizo énfasis en 'Señor).... ¿Usted tiene bóveda, Sr. Weasley?" le preguntó sorprendido. Ron enrojeció. "Acabamos de registrar una, Malfoy." Draco alzó las cejas atento a la mirada asesina de Harry. "Bien, entonces iré a preparar los papeles. ¿Pueden darme sus identificaciones?" "Sabes quienes somos," rugió Harry. "Pero el resto no lo sabe." Harry le pasó lo que pedía. "Si no es una indiscreción, ¿por qué le vas a regalar dinero a Weasley, Potter?" "Es un préstamo," dijo agriamente Ron, "se lo pagaré." "Ya veo..." Draco se levantó. "Llevaré estas formas con sus identificaciones al Directorio. Esperen un momento." Salió.

Ron suspiró. "¿Por qué tenía que atendernos justo él? Es irritante." Harry alzó los hombros. "Da igual, no puede hacernos nada mientras tema perder su fortuna. Además, Tonks dice que ha cambiado. No me malentiendas, sigue igual de arrogante, malicioso e hipócrita pero cumple sus deberes." Ron bufó y miró su escritorio. "Ninguna foto... Creí que andaba con Pansy." "Pansy lo botó hace varios meses, Ron. Tonks me lo dijo." Ron miró con suspicacia a Harry. "Oye, creo que estás pasando DEMASIADO tiempo con Tonks. Voy a tener que poner sobre aviso a..." El regreso de Draco cortó su frase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. AÑO 2: Hermione Granger

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AÑO 2: Hermione Granger

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba sentado en la sala Muggle viendo ese extraño artilugio llamado televisión. Le intrigaban en especial los programas policiales. Los Muggles eran tan torpes y desordenados al dañarse mutuamente. Era vergonzoso pensar que ellos eran de hecho seres humanos. Oyó el timbre y luego la voz de su tía Andrómeda saludando a alguien. Momentos despuésm Hermione entraba con ella. "Espérala aquí, querida. Ninfadora está algo retrasada pero llegará en unos minutos." Hermione se sentó en la sala y miró a Draco con curiosidad.

"No sabía que veías televisión." Draco la miró con frialdad. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, y créeme, es mejor así." Siguió atento viendo el monitor. "Es repetido." "Sí, pero es bueno," murmuró él. Hermione estaba sorprendida. "¿Sigues esta serie?" "No seas ridícula." Parpadeó y la televisión se apagó. Draco la miró como acusándola de interumpirlo y se fue. Hermione sonrió y tomó una revista.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le sorprendió a Draco que 15 días después Hermione volviera a llegar temprano. Se sentó en el mismo lugar. "¿Otro repetido?" Empezaba a encontrarla pesada en sus comentarios. Una sabelotodo ante todo. "¿Que haces aquí?" "Mientras espero a Tonks, quería ver que hacías. Creo que te encuentras muy solo." Draco la miró con desprecio. "No requiero de la compañía de una sangre sucia." Hermione agrandó sus ojos y suspiró. "No me importa como me llames. El que está solo eres tú. Sólo sales para trabajar y el resto del día te la pasas frente al televisor. Tu tía está preocupada." Hermione notó cierta emoción en los ojos de Draco pero volvieron a su normalidad segundos después. "Dile que estoy bien.

Hermione rió. "Malfoy, realmente tienes que aprender a relacionarte con las personas. Ya no eres el niño mimado y despreciable de Hogwarts. Tienes que madurar. Voldemort cayó, tu padre con él. Ya deja esos recuerdos y vive una mejor vida." Draco se levantó violentamente. "No necesito de tus tontos sermones." Hermione giró los ojos. "'¿Te parece tonto, Granger? ¿Tú qué has hecho desde que saliste de la escuela? Tonks habla de que no trabajas y sólo te desesperas por continuar estudios en institutos superiores. Le temes a vivir, Granger, y no tienes derecho a llamarme la atención a mi." Hermione lo miró dolida y con ojos llenos de furia. "Tú no sabes nada de mí." "Estamos igual. No te metas en mi vida. No fuimos, somos ni seremos amigos." Y se fue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se sentó abatida en la sala del departamento. "¿Quieres tomar algo?" Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras Ron se preparaba un café. "No tiene derecho," refunfuñó de pronto la joven. Ron sonrió y se sentó a su lado. "Sigues con eso. Ya olvídalo, Draco sólo quería molestarte." "Lo sé, pero..." Sus ojos estaban llorosos. "Tiene razón, Ron." Ron la abrazó mirándola con comprensión y la recostó en su hombro. "No digas eso." Hermione lo miró a la cara. "Ron, sólo estudio. No dejo de estudiar porque no sé hacer otra cosa. No sé qué más hacer..." Ron le sonrió divertido. "Hermione, yo tampoco sé a dónde voy. Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Le he pedido dinero a Harry y no estoy tan seguro de que podré devolvérselo. Tengo miedo de que esta 'aventura' en la que me he metido termine mal y Harry se decepcione." Los ojos de Hermione brillaron. "Pero tomas el riesgo." "Tú también lo harás cuando descubras qué es lo que realmente te apasiona." Ella le sonrió, y lo besó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regalo de cumpleaños (en este segundo año) de Draco para su tía Andrómeda fue mantener silencio en la cena. Antes no podía dejar de criticarlos, ahora comía en silencio y con respeto (aunque no quería admitirlo). Le molestaba esperar con impaciencia las historias de Ninfadora. Se negaba a sí mismo el deseo de que tía Andrómeda le preguntara por su trabajo. Y le molestaba absolutamente querer preguntarle al tío Ted su opinión sobre la política Muggle. Aunque le doliera en el orgullo, esos parientes pobres lo habían cambiado, y los necesitaba.

"Hubo un asesinato," informó sombríamente Tonks. Ted la miró sorprendido. "¿Donde?" "En el ministerio, Departamento de Misterios." Tía Andrómeda soltó su cuchara. "¿Quién?" "Hanna Abbot, una practicante." Draco la miró con sorpresa. "Era de tu clase, ¿no?"

Draco asintió. Recordaba a la niña, una prefecta como él. Siempre andaba sonriendo y le pareció poco digno matarla. Era un ser indefenso, ¡una Hufflepuff, ni mas ni menos! Se sorprendió de sentir esa repulsión al hecho. "¿Saben quién fue?" "No, pero usó la maldición imperdonable," dijo en un susurro. "¿Crees que Voldemort haya regresado?" murmuró Draco. Tonks negó con la cabeza. "Él está muerto, yo lo vi morir. Son su seguidores, aún quedan algunos en libertad." Tía Andrómeda miró a Draco con preocupación. Él sonrió algo exasperado y se levantó. "Ya terminé." Se retiró pero al momento volteó a mirar a su tía. "No te preocupes, no me iré hasta recuperar lo mío." Se alejó. Tía Andrómeda sonrió al verlo subir. "¿Vieron sus ojos? Mentía. Está encontrando la felicidad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se sentó desafiante al lado de Draco. "Tonks dice que has cambiado." Draco la miró con indiferencia. "¿Qué te importa?" "A la Sra. Tonks le importa y yo la aprecio mucho. ¿Es verdad?" Draco la miró con curiosidad y por primera vez le pareció bonita. "Puede ser," dijo zalamero. Hermione puso un gesto de suspicacia. "Deja de mirarme así." Hermione se movió al sillón más lejano. "¿Supiste sobre Hanna?" Draco asintió. "Tú... no sabrás quien fue, ¿no?" Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione se mostró aliviada. Tonks apareció. "Vete, Draco." "Puede quedarse, Dora," le dijo alegre Hermione. Tonks alzó una ceja y se sentó con su amiga.  
"Compórtate," le dijo entre dientes a su primo. Draco bufó y siguió mirando su TV.

"¿Cómo está Justin?" "Destrozado. Ron lo invitó al apartamento a pasar unos días. Vive solo ahora que Hanna no está y dudo que pueda cuidarse a sí mismo por ahora. Hanna era la luz de su vida." Draco rió con burla. Tonks lo miró con reproche. "Hay algunas personas que nunca comprenderán lo que se siente llorar por un amor." Draco volteó a mirar a Hermione. "¿Weasley lloraría por ti? ¿Tú llorarías por él?" "Sí," contestó ella con serenidad. Draco se preguntó si Pansy lloraría por él y le pareció ridículo. En cambio, esos ojos cafés de Granger... Ella lo miró incómoda. "Otra vez... Deja de mirarme así," murmuró Hermione. "Draco," gritó Tonks molesta. Draco se levantó y salió del cuarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas más tarde Hermione se despidió de Tonks y salió. Un par de casas más allá, Draco apareció de entre un árbol. "¿Qué haces aquí?" "Salí por la cocina." "¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó sin dejar de caminar. Él se paró en frente, evitándole el paso. "¿No quieres salir conmigo?" Hermione se rió. "¿Con una sangre sucia? Vete a casa, Draco." Él siguió caminando a su lado. "Vamos, hace ya tiempo que me persigues. Ganaste. Me impresionaste." Hermione lo miró con asco. "Sólo estaba siendo amable. Me dabas pena, has pasado de ser rico y con padres poderosos a ser un empleado público semi-huérfano." Draco cerró los labios con desprecio. "¿Cómo te atreves?" "¿Cómo te atreves tú a decirme que te persigo? Siempre te he despreciado, pero ahora creí que tal vez había una esperanza en ti. Ya veo que siempre serás el mismo egocéntrico. Además, yo amo a Ron." Hermione lo empujó a un lado y se alejó. Draco se sintió humillado y gritó, "Él no es nadie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hace tiempo que no viene Hermione," comentó Andrómeda en la cena. Tonks le dio una acusadora mirada a Draco. "Sí, ahora nos reunimos en el apartamento de Harry y Ron. Nuestras sesiones de té, ya pasaron a la historia. Todos los jóvenes que alguna vez apoyamos a la Orden, nos reunimos allí para divertirnos." Ted sonrió complacido. Draco en cambio hizo una mueca. "Lleva a Draco alguna vez." Draco le dio una mirada suspicaz a su tía. "Él nunca podrá ir con la Orden." "Tu novio no es de la Orden, Ninfadora," afirmó Ted. Ninfadora miró a su padre con impaciencia. "Pero no es hijo de un Mortífago." "Tú eres sobrina de dos parejas de Mortífagos, y dudo que alguien dude de tu lealtad. La familia no hace a la persona." Draco se levantó de la mesa. "No me interesa ir, ¿de acuerdo?" Se alejó de la mesa, dejando la comida sin terminar.

Le molestaba extrañar a Hermione con tanto ímpetu. Siempre la había visto como una sangre sucia sabelotodo. Pero sus últimas conversaciones le habían demostrado que era más que eso. Tenía miedo al futuro, igual que él. Había sentido compasión por él. Y era bella... Sí, era bella aunque nunca lo hubiera querido ver. Weasley, ese pobretón, no la merecía, y debía separarlos a cualquier precio. Incluso aunque ella no le correspondiera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. AÑO 3: Bellatrix Lestrange

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AÑO 3: Bellatrix Lestrange

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su oportunidad llegó poco después del cumpleaños de Potter. Tonks había hablado sobre eso por casi cinco semanas. La tía Andrómeda se sentó a la mesa, radiante. "Ha llegado una invitación de matrimonio." Draco temió lo peor. "¿De Weasley?" preguntó en un tono neutro. "Sí," contestó encantada Andrómeda, "¿Ya lo sabías, Draco?" Malfoy estaba por retirarse cuando Tonks le quitó la invitación a su madre. "Billy y Fleur," dijo feliz. "Ah... Ése es el mayor de los Comadreja, ¿no?" Andrómeda lo miró con reproche. Draco estaba aliviado. "Sí, sí... Vaya, nos han invitado a los cuatro." "¿No irás a ir, no?" preguntó Tonks molesta. "Estoy invitado, Ninfadora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda fue más aburrida de lo que Draco hubiese esperado. El chirriante inglés mal hablado de Fleur, durante sus votos, casi lo hace estallar. Se sonrió con malicia al ver a Hermione flaqueada por Ron y Harry. Al lado de Harry estaba esa chiquilla conocida, su novia. A unos metros de ellos, un alto joven los observaba también. A Draco le costó un poco reconocerlo. Viktor Krum había crecido aún más y su serio rostro ahora tenía barba. Ron le dio una mirada de soslayo y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hermione. Draco supo que la diversión acababa de empezar.

Después de la ceremonia siguió una fiesta. Tonks se perdió en la pista de baile con su novio, un joven asistente del ministerio. Draco se sentó en uno de los bordes de la sala y siguió la escena de Ron y Hermione con atención. Krum se había acercado a Hermione y luego la había sacado a bailar. Ron había ido a traer unos tragos y cuando vio donde estaba Hermione, enrojeció. Harry, como mediador, trató de calmarlo. Hermione, en la pista de baile, notó que Ron y Harry discutían así que se excusó con Krum y se acercó a ellos. Ron, con las orejas color escarlata, le dijo algo a Hermione (que Draco no pudo escuchar) y se fue hacia donde los gemelos conversaban con los novios. Harry miró a Hermione un momento, hasta que ella volteó con lágrimas en los ojos y salió de la sala. Draco decidió que era momento de participar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba sentada cuando él llegó al jardín. Ella lo miró con indiferencia. Draco se sintió conmovido por un momento, pero recobró la compostura y se sentó cerca de ella, mirando el cielo. "¿Qué te dijo Weasley?" Hermione dudó un momento, preguntándose si debía confiar en él. Pero en ese momento necesitaba hablar con alguien. "Dijo que podía irme a Rumania a bailar, pero no que lo engañara en la boda su hermano." Draco rió. "¿Es bastante ridículo, sabes?" Hermione sonrió llorosa. "Lo sé, pero es el hecho... Ron se comporta como un niño cuando está celoso. Y eso me hace preguntarme si en realidad somos eL uno para el otro..." Draco vio su entrada en esas palabras. "Siempre he creído que él es demasiado tonto para ti." Hermione miró el horizonte, ignorando sus palabras. "Krum es un amigo muy querido para mí. Nuestras conversaciones son siempre tan interesantes... Harry es mi mejor amigo, con él puedo ser honesta. Pero con Ron..." Hermione miró a Draco, llena de melancolía. "Él y yo siempre peleamos, pero nunca dejamos de querer estar juntos. Cuando él está cerca, me siento feliz." Draco se acercó a ella. "¡Qué afortunado...!"

Hermione retrocedió a tiempo, antes de que Draco consiguiera robarle un beso. "¿Qué haces?" "Vamos, tienes que admitir que yo soy mucho mejor que Weasley o el estúpido de Krum." Hermione tardó unos segundos en entender el asunto, y de pronto se asqueó. Creyó que hacía tiempo Draco había tratado de incomodarla. Pero ahora parecía que en verdad estaba interesado en ella... ¡Y Dios, que asco! Siempre había despreciado a Draco. Había intentado ser amable, por Tonks y su madre, pero no era para tanto. "No te me acerques," dijo disgustada y se alejó corriendo.

Draco se quedó allí sentado, divertido por el asunto. Por un lado, había sido un chasco. Por otro, su espíritu de sangre limpia estaba satisfecho. Hermione nunca le correspondería y eso era lo mejor. No mancharía su nombre... pero tendría una persona en quien pensar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le había sorprendido encontrar a Marcus Flint en la boda. "Son sangre limpia, Malfoy," murmuró él, "debemos estar unidos. Incluso si son simpatizantes Muggle." Draco alzó las cejas. "Sigues fiel a esas creencias, ¿no?" Marcus sonrió. "Ya no ando con Pansy, ¿sabes? Un tipejo la enamoró con poesías y se ha ido a vivir con él. Longbotton, ¿lo ubicas?" La cara de Draco no pudo aguantar la risa. "No lo creo... ¿Pansy vive con Longbotton? ¿Un miembro de la Orden del Fénix? ¿Un absoluto torpe?" "Me decepcionó..." murmuró Marcus. Le dio una mirada suspicaz a Draco. "¿Puedo confiar en ti, verdad?" Draco asintió. Marcus le dio una tarjeta. "No se la muestres a nadie... Y sé puntual." Flint se alejó, dejando a Draco intrigado.

Él leyó la tarjeta en un rincón. "Trom Edlov: para sangre limpia. Lugar: Tuétano. Fecha: El día en que no murió. Hora: 11 PM." Se preguntó que sería hasta que Harry lo interrumpió. "No sigas molestando a Hermione, Malfoy." Draco alzó los ojos. Potter era más alto que él y su entrenamiento lo había hecho temible. "¿Te mandó Weasley?" "No, me mandó ella. Hermione y Ron están conversando, no quiero que te acerques a ninguno. Aún estás en libertad condicional, así que no hagas que te denuncie por acosar a una hija de Muggles." "Súper Auror al rescate. Déjame en paz, no me acercaré, Potter." Harry se alejó molesto. "Al menos, no por ahora," susurró Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día, que en un tiempo fue causa de gran júbilo, llegó. Hacían poco menos de 20 años, el mundo mágico había celebrado esa fecha como el día en que Voldemort había sido vencido y que Harry Potter había vivido. Pero desde la reaparición y posterior caída de Voldemort, los magos ya habían olvidado esa fecha... excepto los seguidores de Voldemort. Para ellos, esa fecha había terminado una etapa en la vida de su amo y una era gloriosa había empezado, hasta que Harry Potter les arruinó todo. Ellos llamaban a ese día "cuando no muri" refiriéndose a que Voldemort también había escapado con vida esa vez.

Draco entró en 'El Tuétano' sin problemas, tras presentar la tarjeta. Su nivel había decaído, y la élite ya no frecuentaba el lugar. O al menos, no trataban de que los vieran allí. Malfoy se sorprendió de ver que todos los que estaban dentro habían sido miembros de "Juventud Mortífaga", aunque ninguno había sido arrestado (por razones de poder, ciertamente.) Sólo él y otros cinco habían sido enjuiciados. El resto había salido limpio y al parecer estaban todos allí. "Cállense todos, va a hablar la dama." Draco no se quedó con la duda de quién era la dama por mucho tiempo. Una sombra oscura, cubierta con capucha caminó lentamente, mientras todos formaban un círculo alrededor de ella. Cuando dejó ver su rostro, Draco sintió que era tan terrible como la recordara. La más cruel de las tres hermanas: Bellatrix.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella lo notó entre la multitud, y su rostro se llenó de emoción. "¡Mi sobrino ha llegado a nuestra casa!" Todos los ojos se posaron en él. "Usted... ¿No había muerto con el Señor Oscuro?" Bellatrix sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Ven acércate y te lo contaré todo." Draco caminó hacia ella y la sonrisa maléfica de Bellatrix se duplicó. "Se parece tanto a Lucius... Te lo contaré, entonces. Todos pensaron que había muerto, pero no. Tu padre me ayudó a huir, aunque eso le costó la vida. Ahora he vuelto para cumplir con creces el mayor anhelo del Señor Oscuro. Y estamos muy cerca de lograrlo." Uno se acercó a los dos. "¿Cómo podemos confiar en ése, dama? Vive con Muggles, no merece estar aquí." Bellatrix le dio una fulminante mirada y el joven sintió que le faltaba el aire. "Él es mi única familia, Elliot, así que nunca vuelvas a cuestionarme." Dejó de mirarlo, y el joven cayó de rodillas, jadeando.

Bellatrix tomó a Draco del brazo y lo llevó hacia una mesa, donde Marcus y otros más estaban sentados. "Hemos planeado esto por varios años ya y las piezas están encajadas al fin." Marcus se acercó y le presentó una botella verdosa a su dama. "Usaremos ésta poción, sobrino mío. Todos los Muggles y sus hijos (sean magos o no) morirán." "¿Cómo?" murmuró Draco. Ella rió malignamente. "Podemos confiar en ti, joven Malfoy, magnífico heredero de Lucius. Dentro de unos meses se presentarán varios libros auspiciados por el Ministerio (entre ellos una biografía autorizada del mugriento Potter), y todos los estarán viendo por espejos de comunicación a nivel mundial. Esta poción creará un pulso mágico que se distribuirá por ellos a todo el mundo... matando a nuestros enemigos."

Draco salió de 'El Tuétano' con mil ideas en su mente. Sin saber como, Bellatrix lo había asignado a la misión. Ésta consistía en inmovilizar a todos los asistentes a la ceremonia, abrir un torbellino por medio de un intricado hechizo y usar la poción para liberar del torbellino el pulso deseado. El sueño de Voldemort y su padre sería una realidad. Pero ese ya no era SU ideal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. AÑO 4: Andrómeda Tonks

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AÑO 4: Andrómeda Tonks

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Weasley? No puedo creerlo." Los ojos de Draco estaban desorbitados. "Ron," le corrigió su tía, "no te refieras a las personas por su apellido. Más aún si son tantos hermanos..." Tonks miró con reproche a su primo, por haberla interrumpido. "Sí, Ron Weasley. Ha estado trabajando en su libro y al fin lo ha publicado. Es una biografía de Harry, le tomó bastante tiempo e incómodas entrevistas con sus tíos... pero al fin está listo. Está muy emocionado, Hermione llamó para pedirme que asista a la presentación del libro en tres semanas, como guardia especial. También invitó a Harry." Draco tragó saliva. Tonks, Hermione, Ron y el mismísimo Potter estaría presentes. El plan de Bellatrix traía variables que tal vez ella no había previsto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco tuvo la ocasión de salir de viaje esa semana. Gringotts creía perder una cuenta en Groenlandia y asumió que su agente estrella mantendría el control de la situación. Como siempre, no los defraudó. Últimamente encontraba gran placer en su trabajo. ¿Por qué? Porque los años habían pasado y cumpliría 21 en dos semanas, días antes de la presentación de Weasley. No quería hacer un alboroto con ello, pero le complacía saber que recuperaría su dinero. Tía Andrómeda lo miraba con preocupación, pero él se mantenía hermético. No quería dar a conocer lo que haría... él mismo no lo sabía. No quería dejar su trabajo... y a la tía Andrómeda... pero sabía que esa paz no era para él, y que tendría que abandonarla tarde o temprano.

Regresó de su viaje sin avisar a nadie, y al entrar se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Hermione en la sala. Ella no se había aparecido en la casa desde la boda de Bill Weasley. Oyó también la voz de Ginny. "¿No es magnífico?" Draco miró de reojo a Tonks y las dos visitantes desde la escalera. No había perdido su habilidad de espiar. "¿Cuándo sucedió?" "Ayer," dijo Ginny emocionada, pero Hermione la calló con la mirada. "Déjame que lo cuente yo, Ginny. Fue ayer, Dora, y no me lo esperaba... Es decir, hacía ya tiempo que hablaba de tener una familia y de que yo había cogido el ramo de la boda, pero creí que bromeaba. No pensé que sería tan pronto. Bueno, estábamos en su sala, él hablando de que ahora sentía que su futuro iba tomando forma y que quería tener más y... me pidió matrimonio." Draco se quedó sin aire unos momentos. ÉL no se lo esperaba. "¿Y cuando será la boda?" "Bueno... Ron y yo lo discutimos, y creo que tendremos un compromiso un poco largo. Ron está muy entusiasmado, pero su libro aún no está a la venta. Yo ya tengo planes para mi futuro y la boda tendrá que esperar a que pueda concretarlos." Tonks sonreía cuando sonó el teléfono. "Debe ser para papá... ¿A quién más llaman por teléfono?" Tonks salió de la sala, y Ginny aprovechó para ir al baño.

Draco se acercó sigilosamente y vio a Hermione contemplando su anillo de compromiso. "La futura Sra. Weasley." Hermione alzó sus ojos hacia él, con frialdad. "Creí que estabas de viaje." "Acabo de volver." Señaló con la mirada el anillo. "Así que lo aceptaste..." Se sentó frente a ella. "Sí, y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida." Draco bajó la vista. No lloraría, eso era seguro, pero igual le dolía. "Yo podría darte un mejor anillo. Recuperaré mis bienes en unos días." "Pero no podrías darme ni la mitad de felicidad que Ron me dará." Draco la miró emocionado y supo que era cierto. Hermione se ruborizó. "Tengo que desempacar." Salió de la sala, abatido, y entró en su habitación. Ya lo había decidido. Todo terminaría ese día, cuando Weasley estuviera ante el mundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco siguió asistiendo a las reuniones de Bellatrix y prestaba gran atención a todo lo que decía. El hechizo Hecatombe provenía de un Grimore (libro oscuro) de Alemania, que había estado resguardado en el Departamento de Misterios (eran ellos los que habían asesinado a Hanna). Aparentemente, había sido diseñado para destruir a los no-arios en el Tercer Reich. Bellatrix lo había transformado para que los sangre limpia fueran los únicos inmunes. Sobre los mestizos, era probable que muchos murieran, de acuerdo a su grado de mestizaje. Los Muggles y sangre sucia sí estaban condenados. Draco además había tenido una genial idea. Después de que el pulso saliera, en la frente de cada uno de los miembros del grupo surgiría la Marca Tenebrosa. Todos los demás sabrían que eran ellos los que habían librado al mundo. Flint se opuso inicialmente. "Nos arrestarán, Malfoy." Draco rió. "Tal vez les cueste aceptarlo, pero seremos pocos en el mundo. No nos castigarán, querrán que todos permanezcamos unidos... así son los débiles." La voz hechizante del heredero de Lucius hizo que todos aceptaran su propuesta. Se acercaba el final de los Muggles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks se sorprendió de ver a Draco en la sala, mirando televisión en su eterno estado de apatía. "No creí verte aquí." Él le sonrió lánguidamente. "¿Por qué?" "Felices 21 años... ¿Ya te vas?" Draco no pareció ofenderse. "Me iré pronto, Tonks." Ella lo miró extrañada y se sentó a su lado. "Es la primera vez que no me llamas por mi nombre." "No te gusta que te llamen Ninfadora," dijo sin darle importancia. "Creí que te irías apenas salieras del trabajo." "Será pronto, Tonks. Pero no hoy." Draco apagó la televisión y se alejó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Será mañana," silbó la aguda voz de Bellatrix. "Sí, tía. Pero debes recordar que Potter estará presente." "Yo me encargaré de él. Tú encárgate de mi sobrina y el resto de asistentes. Marcus se encargará del pulso." Draco asintió y siguió mirando los planos del Ministerio de Magia. "Dama Bellatrix, una vez que inicie el pulso, ¿podrá alguien detenerlo?" Draco escuchó con atención. "No, eso es lo bello. Sólo un sacrificio voluntario de un sangre limpia puede pararlo. Claro que el que haga eso morirá." Draco pensó al momento que Ron era un sangre limpia y que si lo usaba de tapón, al fin se desharía de él. Hermione lloraría... por él. Siguió estudiando los planos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de la presentación no había tantos invitados como se hubiera esperado. Ron era el más joven e inexperto de los autores, y el que más invitados había traído: su madre, Ginny y Hermione. Harry y Tonks, en ropas formales, estaban a cargo de la seguridad. Ron estaba demasiado nervioso, pero la sonrisa confiada de Hermione lo tranquilizó. Había un par de reporteros, dos invitados (en total) de los otros tres autores y espejos por doquier, transmitiendo en vivo la presentación para todos los magos del mundo. El primer autor inició la ceremonia, y presentó su libro. Cada autor debía hablar sobre su obra, leer un fragmento (de no más de cinc páginas) y darle la palabra al siguiente. Ron era el último. Claro que él era consiente que allí no terminaría todo. Después de esto, debía esperar que compararan el libro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco cerró un sobre y se levantó de su escritorio. Su cuarto estaba limpio y vacío. Había empacado todo en tres baúles. Le sorprendió pensar que en otro tiempo, su mansión no había bastado para guardar todas sus posesiones. Salió de su cuarto y bajó. En la puerta, tía Andrómeda leía El Profeta. "Voy a salir." Ella le sonrió. Draco ya salía, cuando algo le hizo volverse. "Tía..." "¿Sí?" "Gracias por todo," murmuró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Andrómeda se quedó sorprendida y lo vio irse. De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente. Corrió hacia arriba y vio el cuarto de Draco listo para una mudanza. "Se va..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix, Marcus y Draco se encontraron cerca del Ministerio. Todos creían muerta a Bellatrix, así que nadie le prestaba atención. Los tres entraron al Ministerio por medio de polvos flu desde una chimenea cercana. Caminaron por el corredor rodeados de un aura de "imperceptibilidad" (diseñada por Draco). Llegaron a la puerta rotulada como "Conexión "ptica" y allí desvanecieron su aura. Un guardia los notó. "¿Disculpen, tienen permiso para entrar?" Los tres rieron. "¡Imperio!" chilló Bellatrix. El guardia fue forzado a abrir la puerta y unirse a los intrusos.

Ron acababa de empezar a hablar y se quedó estático al ver entrar a Malfoy, Flint y Bellatrix. Ella rió. Hermione se acercó a Ginny. "Llévate a tu madre de aquí..." Ginny asintió. Tonks le dio una mirada a Harry y ambos se acercaron. "Creí que estabas muerta, tía Bella." "Y yo desearía que tú lo estuvieras, querida, sangre de mi familia mezclada con sangre sucia... ¡Qué asco!" Bellatrix de inmediato encantó con Imperius a los reporteros y de pronto la sala se convirtió en una gran lucha. Ginny guió a su madre, los otros invitados y autores fuera y Hermione cerró la puerta para que nadie más pudiera entrar.  
Como lo había planeado, Bellatrix se encargaba de Potter, y Tonks estaba frente a Malfoy. Ron y Hermione estaban luchando con los encantados reporteros y el guardia. "¿Esto es lo que planeabas?" La mirada de Draco turbó a Tonks. Era infinitamente triste. Su distracción fue aprovechada por Draco, que la dejó inconsciente. Marcus Flint estaba recitando el hechizo en el estrado de la sala, con un torbellino iniciándose frente a él. "¿Cómo vas, Flint?" "Será en unos segundos..." Hermione se adelantó hacia Flint y Draco le cerró el paso. "No te metas, Hermione." "Su objetivo es ese torbellino... ¿Qué harán? ¿Hipnotizar a todos?" El rostro de Draco se suavizó. "¿Te aterroriza pensar en lo que te puedo obligar a hacer?" Hermione lo miró con furia y levantó su varita. "¡Stupefy!" gritó Draco con maestría y sin interés. Hermione perdió su varita. "¡Giren Voltereta!" La joven empezó a flotar dando vueltas hasta que cayó mareada al piso. "¡Hermione!" gritó Ron, incapaz de ir hacia ella. "Discúlpame," susurró Draco mirando a la chica.

Draco se volteó a ver a Flint. "¿Terminaste?" Marcus le dio una mirada triunfante, mientras el torbellino se hacía más fuerte. Lanzó la poción al centro y la botella reventó. "Está hecho." Tonks sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y cayó adolorida. Harry se llevó la mano a un costado, le costaba respirar. Hermione empezó a gemir en el suelo, asfixiándose. Bellatrix gritó de júbilo y corrió hacia sus muchachos.

"Ha empezado." Los reporteros dominados por la maldición Imperius cayeron desmayados. Sólo quedaron de pie Harry y Ron, que miraron a los intrusos en estado de alerta. "¿Qué has hecho, Malfoy?" Draco miró a Ron con ojos fríos. Bellatrix rió. "Destruiremos a la sangre sucia de este país, y en unos minutos, del mundo. Pronto este planeta será sólo de magos sangre limpia." Ron miró con desprecio a Malfoy. Harry se apretó más el pecho. "Ese dolor es el pulso que manda nuestro torbellino. Afecta a todos los que tienen sangre sucia o Muggle," se burló Flint. Draco miró al suelo distraído. "La única forma de detenerlo es si un sangre limpia se sacrifica voluntariamente..." Miró a Ron con malicia. Hermione gimió con los ojos cerrados, palideciendo. Ron no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el torbellino. Bellatrix le dio una rápida mirada de reproche a Draco y lanzó un hechizo de inconciencia. Ron quedó tirado en el piso, a pocos pasos del torbellino. "Sé más prudente, Draco," murmuró Bellatrix. Él no respondió. "En unos minutos todos morirán... La primera será esa sangre sucia sabelotodo... El pulso le da de lleno.," dijo Flint con una sonrisa de satisfacción maligna. Harry cayó de rodillas, por el dolor. Draco sonrió con tristeza en el semblante y Harry sintió que se le nublaba la vista.

Por un segundo, Harry quedó cegado por un destello proveniente del torbellino y creyó que era el fin. Pero de pronto, sintió que el dolor cedía un poco y que su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Alzó los ojos. En medio del torbellino, el cuerpo de Flint temblaba sin vida y finalmente cayó al piso. Al otro lado, Bellatrix y Draco se encontraban en una feroz batalla mágica. "¡Asesinaste a Flint!" "Sólo lo empujé al torbellino. No sabía que eso lo mataría." "¡Mientes! Lo vi en tus ojos, pero quería convencerme que nuestra sangre limpia triunfaría en ti. Amas a esa insignificante sangre sucia y has traicionado a los Mortífagos." Draco rió. "Bella, así somos los Malfoy. No tenemos lealtad por nada ni por nadie y hacemos lo que queremos." Con un brutal movimiento de varita, Bellatrix salió disparada y se golpeó contra la pared. Harry se levantó. "¿Ha pasado el peligro?" Draco negó, mirándolo con desprecio. "No. La sangre limpia de Flint retrasó el proceso, pero en instantes volverá a empezar y morirán todos. Debe haber un sacrificio." Miró a Ron, aún inconsciente. "Él quería sacrificarse... por ella." Harry se puso de pie frente a su amigo. "Ni se te ocurra..."

Draco miró al aire y sonrió. "Era lo que había planeado, pero cuando lo vi hacerlo... No, ella llorará por él. Nunca lo superaría." Le dio una rápida mirada a Hermione, con el rostro emocionado. Harry se compadeció de él, y de pronto, notó que en la frente de Bellatrix y Flint aparecía un signo. Draco lo vio también, "Todos los que participaron tendrán la marca tenebrosa en la frente cuando el torbellino se disipe, te sugiero que los arrestes." Harry notó que la voz de Malfoy era distinta... Era humana y tenía miedo. Su mirada se clavó en su memoria.

El joven Draco sonrió con desprecio y miró al torbellino frente a él. "Díselo ¿sí, Potter? Me gustaría que ella al menos derramara unas lágrimas por mí." Harry se quedó mirando la escena impresionado, mientras Draco se perdía en el torbellino, y para su sorpresa, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segundos después, el torbellino se disipó y el cuerpo inerte de Draco cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. Su rostro lucía lleno de paz y serenidad, que jamás había tenido en vida. Hermione despertó sobresaltada y vio a Ron tendido en el piso. "¡Ron!" Corrió hacia él y empezó a reanimarlo. Poco a poco, las personas empezaron a despertar, preguntándose por lo sucedido. Tonks se levantó con cautela y corrió donde Harry, quien miraba a Draco. "¿Qué pasó, Harry?" Ron abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Hermione. "Hola." Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó.

Harry volteó a verlos. "Draco nos salvó... a todos." Hermione volteó a verlo, sorprendida. "¿Qué?" "El sacrificio voluntario de un sangre limpia. Ron iba a hacerlo, pero no pudo. Al final, Draco tomó su lugar. No quería que tú lloraras. Lo hizo por ti, y quería que lo supieras." Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y se encogió en el pecho de Ron. Lentamente, empezó a llorar de gratitud. Harry miró a Tonks. "Llama a tu madre, para que arreglen el servicio para Draco, hoy fue un héroe. Y arresta a Bellatrix, no queremos que cause más problemas." Tonks la miró molesta. "Sí. ¿Tú qué harás?" "Iré a arrestar a ciertos ex-Mortífagos, que planearon este atentado. Draco me dijo como reconocerlos." Y Harry salió, lleno de ímpetu, mientras Ron abrazaba a la emocionada Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrómeda abrió el sobre que había encontrado encima de los baúles de Draco y empezó a leer el contenido. "No soy de escribir mis cosas, pero creo que es lo que debo hacer. Sea cual sea el resultado del día de hoy, ya no estaré aquí. Seré odiado, o estaré muerto, no lo sé. Sólo deseo que sepas que el tiempo que pasé contigo sentí por primera vez que tenía una familia. Tú fuiste más madre para mí de lo que nunca fue mi madre. Ted y yo conversábamos más de lo que nunca conversé con mi padre, y Tonks fue la hermana que nunca tuve. Tal vez lo más importante, es que me enamoré y perdí, y eso me enseñó mucho. Esta chica está destinada a ser muy feliz, y ya no debo interferir en su vida. Sin embargo, hasta el último momento, trataré de que piense en mí, aunque sea un segundo. Al margen de lo que suceda, mi corazón siempre estará puesto en ti, tía Andrómeda, tú me diste un hogar. Y yo quiero dártelo todo. En Gringotts he dejado instrucciones para que te cedan el control de mis bienes. He separado unas cantidades de dinero para algunos compañeros del banco, para Tonks y para Hermione, pero el resto es para ti. Espero que lo aceptes como una muestra de gratitud. Una vez más gracias... Y hasta pronto. Draco Malfoy." Andrómeda se secó los ojos, y en ese momento, Tonks llamó por teléfono para avisarle de la muerte de Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGO

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Es un niño," anunció Ron lleno de nerviosismo, sosteniendo a su recién nacido primogénito. Harry, con su bella esposa, se acercaron a verlo. Tenía el característico cabello rojo de los Weasley y los cálidos ojos de Hermione. Harry lo miró con atención y sintió una extraña reminiscencia... Esa última mirada de Draco estaba presente en los ojos de la criatura. "¿Cómo lo llamarán?" preguntó la Sra. Potter. Ron hizo una mueca. "Hermy y yo lo discutimos pero es muy terca. Se llamará Arthur Malfoy Weasley." La esposa de Harry rió. "¿Malfoy como segundo nombre?" "Hermy quería Draco. Dice que le debemos mucho, que nos salvó la vida, que nos dio lo suficiente para empezar su escuela y esa nota. A tanto no acepté, así que nos quedamos con Malfoy como segundo nombre. Personalmente, siempre le diré Arthur y le enseñaré a firmar Arthur M. Weasley." Le sonrió a su hijo y éste le sonrió también. "Vamos con Hermione, chicos." Harry miró al niño una vez más y notó ese conocido brillo de orgullo. Por un momento, se quedó de pie abstraído, pensando si algunas personas realmente pueden tener una segunda oportunidad de nacer. "¿Vamos a verla, Harry?" Él miró los ojos brillantes de su esposa y sonrió. "Vamos."

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
